


crybaby

by softdado



Category: freedom squad
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Tears, crybaby!maudado, soft, soft angst, toughguy!zombey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdado/pseuds/softdado
Summary: maurice is a crybaby. that doesn’t mean michael loves him any less.
Relationships: maudado | zombey
Kudos: 13





	crybaby

_ children are nice, right? _

_ wonderful creatures which can light up your day with a simple smile. some might call them angels. _

_ yeah, no. _

_ children are the opposite. they are mean and hurtful, little demons in disguise.  _

_ they hunt the weak to make themselves feel stronger. _

_ "aww, why are you crying?" _

_ "such a crybaby!" _

_ "so weak, you always start crying right away!" _

_ "crybaby! crybaby! crababy!" _

_ the kids laughed mockingly at the smaller baking up against the wall. his head was buried in his knees, dirty blonde hair covering his eyes. in front oh him lay a broken figure, barely noticeable as the superhero who was trending at that time. _

_ a shudder went through the small body when one of the kids, seemingly the leader of the group, stepped closer and leaned down. his brown eyes looked cold, a hint of amusement in them.  _

_ those weren’t the eyes of an angel.  _

_ his voice wasn’t better, it was dripping with disdain. _

_ "you‘re crying over a figurine? you didn‘t deserve it, anyway. crybaby." _

_ that only made the crouching boy cry more, his body shaking with weeps, and again the group of kids only broke out in laughter again.  _

_ they were about to call him names, but got interrupted by a loud shout that made them jump.  _

_ "HEY! what are you doing?!"  _

_ heads turned one after another, searching for the source of the yell.  _

_ In a split second the eyes of the children had widened with fear and without hesitation they hid behind their leader who seemed unaffected by the owner of the voice.  _

_ the blonde boy looked up as well, green orbs curious to see who had stopped this hell.  _

_ it was another boy. brown hair fell onto his face which was covered in patches and bruises and his piercing purple hoodie stung in the eyes of the blonde, recognizable anywhere. not to talk about his sharp storm grey eyes.  _ _ fear flashed through the small boy‘s eyes, scared that he would join them, mock him like they did.  _

_ needless to say, the brunette noticed. _

_"what do you want?", the sharp voice of the leader broke through the heavy silence that hung in the air. his followers jumped and one of them, a girl with long blonde her and brown eyes, grabbed the sleeve of his shirt._

_ "b-boss, that‘s michael from-" _

_ "i know.", he cut her off. "i‘m asking again, what do you want?" _

_ "leave him alone.", was all that michael said, his voice sounding cold like the one of the boss, but there was a warm undertone to it. one that made the blonde feel safe. but it wasn’t only his voice, but also his words that surprised the crouching boy.  _

_ "and why should we?" _

_ "because if you don’t, then i‘ll beat you up."  _

_ this time it was an other boy standing right behind the leader that said something. _

_ "b-boss, i heard he beat u-up some fith graders a few days ago ... w-we shouldn’t mess with him ..." _

_ again, it was silent, before the leader let out a "tch" sound, turned around and walked away, his little minions quickly following after him.  _

_ after they were gone, michael turned to the blonde who just stared in surprise and started walking towards him. crouching down in front of him, the brunette carefully waved a hand in front of his face. _

_green eyes cleared, but immediately got dazed again when tears welled up in the blonde‘s eyes and he started crying, loud_

_ wailing leaving his mouth.  _

_ needless to say, michael was panicking. _

_ "what- why- why are you crying?!" _

_ at first, the smaller boy didn’t even answer, until he managed to choke out some words between his sobs. _

_ "they- they ... they broke m-my-!", he stopped and pointed at the broken figurine on the ground instead. _

_honestly, michael only noticed the broken figurine after the blonde had pointed it out and he felt anger bubble up inside him, but suppressed it, going back to panicking since the other was still crying_.

_ "please stop crying! what should i do ... ah, i know! i have the same figurine, i‘ll give you mine! just please stop crying!!", he pleaded. _

_ "y- you ..." the loud crying stopped and turned into soft sniffles, michael sighing in relief. "you would do that?" _

_ "of course!" _

_ and when he saw the happiness in those glassy green orbs which were surrounded by a faint red and the bright smile adoring his face, at that moment, at that time, michael swore he would protect those eyes, so that they would never shed a single tear again. _

_ "crying doesn’t suit you, you should smile more! i‘m michael." _

_ "i-i‘m maurice." _

_ a few years passed, and the two were still together, michael protecting the blonde like no other, always towering behind him threateningly, daring anyone to hurt his boy. _

_ well, that wasn’t exactly right. maurice had started to grow and the top of his head already reached michael’s nose, making the brunette fear that his friend would grow taller than him.  _

_ how would that look? a tall crybaby and a short guy trying to protect him. _

_ but honestly michael didn’t care, he would protect maurice no matter how ridiculous it looked, _

_ Soft sniffles made the brunette turn to his blonde friend, confusion and pain bubbling up inside him at the sight of tears pricking in the corners of maurice’s eyes. _

_ he was staring at the test they had gotten back today and it only made michael’s confusion grow. he had barely passed with a D, but maurice had gotten a good mark such as a B+, so why was he crying instead of being proud of himself? _

_ "hey.", michael called out to his friend, making the blonde jump slightly and look up, his green eyes glossed over with tears. "why are you crying? you got a B+, you should be proud of yourself." _

_ maurice shook his head quickly, the paper in his hands crumpling as his grip tightened. "t-that‘s not it! i studied s-so hard for this ... e-especially that o-one theme ... b-but i failed! i-i failed the one i worked s-so h-hard for!!" _

_ michael only listened to the blonde‘s outburst quietly, his heart wrenching in pain as he watched how tears streamed down his cheeks and maurice showed him a particular exercise on the paper. not getting half of what was written under the exercise, michael only saw the score which was 1 from 5 points. _

_ "but it was only one exercise ... out of five.", the brunette mumbled, trying to come up with words to cheer the blonde up. which was, really hard in his case. michael wasn’t one to put his feelings into words, he struggled with it and rather showed them through actions.  _

_ "you still got a B+, that‘s good! i‘m proud of you and you should be proud of you too! you‘ll do even better next time!!"  _

_ a few seconds of silence passed and michael kept his breath as he waited for areaction, only for his hopes to fall once maurice started crying again, louder this time. _

_ michael pulled at one of the plasters that covered his face as usual, something he did when he was thinking, in this case how to cheer maurice up. _

_ "I KNOW!", he suddenly yelled which made maurice jump and look up at his grinning friend once more. "I know what can make you feel better!" _

_ not hesitating for one second, michael grabbed maurice‘s hand and pulled the blonde with him, whose cheeks were still stained with tears.  _

_ "michi, w-where are we-"  _

_ but michael only shushed him and turned around, a familiar big grin on his face which was missing one teeth.  _

_ "shhh! it‘s a surprise! you‘ll like it, trust me!" _

_ maurice did as he said and trusted the brunette, keeping his mouth shut as he pulled him towards the unknown destination. the blonde‘s eyes widened when he started to figure out where they were going, before a small smile lit up his features at the familiar light pink building in sight.  _

_ michael pulled out his small purple wallet and turned around, his grin widening at the smile on the blonde’s lips.  _

_ "So, vanilla and strawberry ice cream, right?" _

_ he hadn’t been supposed to see it, but michael was glad he did. it had been a small gesture, easily passing once eyes, but he had noticed.  _

_ just wanting to pick up maurice for the break since they were in two different classes, michael had made his way to the blonde’s classroom. he saw that the door had been wide open and was about to walk in cheerily to meet his favourite boy, but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was happening. _

_ it was a small gesture, one of maurice’s classmates smacking his head slightly while walking by, snickeringwith his friends afterwards.  _

_ immediately, anger lit up michael’s chest, but he suppressed it as best as he could and put on a smile, finally walking into the classroom and calling out to his best friend. he took immense pleasure in the way the bullies jumped when they heard him as he walked up to maurice, who tried to wipe away his tears quickly, and threw an arm around his shoulder. _

_ "hey, maurice, let‘s get some lunch!" _

_ the blonde nodded, not noticingthe way the brunette threw glares at his classmates.  _

_ it was only a few hours after school had ended that maurice was pacing around in his room, pulling at his dirty blonde hair slightly. _

_ michael hadn’t come over like he usually did after school and it made maurice go crazy.  _

_ of course, his friend could be busy, but then he would have informed the blonde and it wasn’t only that, but also the uneasy feeling in hi stomach. _

_ something had happened, he could just feel it.  _

_ maurice heart nearly leaped into his throat when he heard small pebbles being thrown against his window and hurried over, opening it immediately. it could only be one person.  _

_ long rope out of different pieces of cloth already in his hands, maurice threw through his window and steadied himself, before he could feel tugging at the rope, signalling that he was climbing up. _

_ only a few moments later, michael climbed through maurice‘s window and the blonde was about to burts out about how worried he was, tears already welling up in his eyes, but something else made them flood out freely. _

_ maurice gaped at the bruises that covered michael‘s face and probably also the rest of his body. it wasn’t a sight he wasn’t used to, but it still made his stomach turn in discomfort, getting the feeling like he wanted to puke. _

_ "w-what happened-", but maurice got cut of by himself as a sob left his mouth. shaking his head, he clasped a hand over his mouth and turned around to get a first-aid kit.  _

_ a heavy silence followed, only broken by the heavy sobs, as maurice up michael who was sitting on the blonde‘s bed, obviously uncomfortable.  _

_ they were in high school, they would be adults soon, so why? why was this still happening? maurice frowned at his own thoughts, biting down on his lips to not let out more sobs as he finished applying the last bandage.  _

_ he let his hand rest on michael’s leg and said nothing, before the words finally broke out of him.  _

_ "w-why? what happened? why does this keep happening?" his voice sounded hoarse from crying so much and another sob left his mouth as michael could only watch with a throbbing heart.  _

_ he obviously couldn’t find the right words, as always, so he decided on a simple "sorry". it was silent again and of course the brunette knew that an apology wouldn’t make anything better.  _

_ "they were talking bad about you.", he finally said and immediately maurice’s grip on his leg tightened, before the blonde snapped his head back up. _

_ "why?! why do you do this for me?! getting yourself into fights and getting hurt ..." his cheeks were wet and his eyes reddened from all the tears he had been crying and it michael’s heart to see him that way.  _

_ those green eyes he had sworn to protect were filled with pain now, pain caused by him. _

_ "isn’t it obvious?", he asked, his voice soft as he just smiled, much to maurice’s annoyance.  _

_ "no it isn’t!! why would you-"  _

_ "i love you." _

_silence. the blonde stared at the brunettein pure shock, not believing what he had just heard._

_ seconds passed like that, before another wave of wailing shook through maurice’s body and he buried his face in michael’s lap who only smiled and brushed through his hair softly.  _

michael gets teared out of his memories when he hears sobs coming from the kitchen and his head snaps up in alarm, bolting out of his chair and hurrying to the kitchen.

"what happened?!"

he prepared himself to see blood, maurice hurt or something like that, but when the brunette entered the small kitchen he was surprised to only see a few broken eggs on the ground. 

"i- i broke a few eggs ..." 

amidst the mess stood his 6‘3 tall boyfriend, crying because he had dropped a few eggs. 

michael felt himself relax immediately and shook his head with a small smile adorning his features, questioning what he had expected. 

softly, he led maurice to the sink and collected the broken shells from the ground as the other washed his hands. afterwards they cleaned up the yellow stains together, one apology after another leaving maurice’s mouth. 

when they were finally done and maurice apologized once again, michael couldn’t help but place his hands on the blonde‘s cheeks and wipe away his tears softly. 

then, he hugged his 20cm taller boyfriend, who felt like a little baby in his arms.

"you‘re really a crybaby, huh .. crying over a few broken eggs."

maurice was a crybaby, but that doesn’t mean michael loves him any less.


End file.
